En el amor y en la guerra todo vale
by Cris Snape
Summary: Años 70. Lorenzo Salcedo está a punto de terminar sus estudios y de convertirse en sanador. Su familia cuenta con el respeto de la sociedad mágica y está a punto de comprometerse con una bruja de buena casta. Sin embargo, no está seguro de que sea eso lo que quiere. Escrito para el reto "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Magia Hispanii.


**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA TODO VALE**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **_El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii, creación de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto especial __**"Día del Orgullo"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__El color que me ha tocado en el sorteo ha sido el __**rojo**__ que representa peligro, guerra, energía, fortaleza, determinación, pasión, deseo y amor._

* * *

_**Oviedo. Primavera de 1974**_

—Enhorabuena, Juana. Todos sabíamos que Tomás llegaría muy lejos. ¡Y es tan joven!

Lorenzo Salcedo se mantuvo imperturbable mientras su madre recibía de buen grado las palabras de doña Concha, una antigua conocida que había sido invitada a la fiesta de despedida de su hermano.

Tomás estaba en el otro extremo del salón, charlando animadamente con los señores García-Callejón y Hurtado, ambos destacados funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia y versados en asuntos relacionados con la política exterior. Su hermano, quien recientemente había cumplido los veinticinco años, era oficialmente el embajador del Ministerio en los Estados Unidos y partiría rumbo a Washington en unos días.

Su carrera había sido meteórica y, aunque supuestamente había logrado su puesto por méritos propios, Lorenzo sabía muy bien que su padre había movido hilos aquí y allá. Pese a que nunca había ocupado un puesto de importancia en el Ministerio, eran muchos los que les debían favores y había sabido muy bien cuándo cobrárselos.

Lorenzo observó a su padre. Era un hombre alto y fornido, de pelo y ojos oscuros. Sus tres hijos se parecían a él, aunque quizá era el propio Lorenzo el que más rasgos había heredado, tanto físicos como de personalidad.

Para Tomás Salcedo Sénior, ser respetado por el resto de la sociedad mágica era esencial. Cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, siempre les contaba la misma historia. Les hablaba del primer antepasado que nació siendo brujo, un hombre de origen humilde que había vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo y que había cometido tantas atrocidades que ni en el infierno podría llegar a expiar sus culpas.

Don Tomás no se cansaba de repetirles que ellos jamás deberían seguir su nefasto ejemplo. Quería que fuesen hombres de bien, que sirviesen a su comunidad con lealtad y honor y se ganaran el respeto de los suyos. Lorenzo podría considerar que eran buenos consejos si se hubiera quedado ahí, pero su padre había sobrepasado ciertos límites al diseñar el destino de sus hijos como le vino en gana, sin tener en cuenta sus preferencias personales.

Al hijo mayor le había instado a forjarse una carrera política. El menor era muy joven aún, pero bien podría convertirse en un afamado financiero. En cuanto a él, el mediano, lo había convencido para estudiar sanación. Quería que algún día fuese el director de San Mateo y Lorenzo se dejaba llevar.

Mentiría si dijera que la sanación le disgustaba. Era una carrera exigente y a él siempre le había gustado dar lo mejor de sí mismo, aunque a veces le surgían dudas. Después de todo, no se le dieron demasiadas opciones. Lorenzo era bueno en lo que hacía y tan sólo le restaban ese curso y otro más para graduarse, pero si pensaba en el futuro no se terminaba de ver dirigiendo San Mateo. Los despachos no le gustaban en absoluto.

—Lorenzo. ¿Me estás escuchando?

El brujo parpadeó y observó a su madre. Ella también era alta, pero al lado de su esposo y de sus hijos parecía diminuta.

—Perdón, madre. Estaba distraído. ¿Qué me decía?

—Le comentaba a Concha que Tomás no está nervioso en absoluto. Aún no ha puesto un pie en Washington y ya se comporta como si hubiera pasado toda su vida allí.

Sí, era típico de su hermano. La última vez que había perdido el temple fue cuando tenía unos ocho años y un niño del colegio muggle estuvo a punto de quitarle su varita.

—Es cierto. No ve el momento de irse.

—Tomás ya era muy espabilado de pequeño. Recuerdo que una vez…

Mientras doña Concha hablaba sin parar, Lorenzo fue en busca de una copa. Aquella no era la primera fiesta a la que asistía y seguramente no sería la última, pero empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. De pequeño había disfrutado un montón moviéndose entre aquella marabunta de gente, pero en ese momento deseaba descansar. La noche anterior había tenido guardia y apenas logró dormir unas pocas horas. No estaba para ponerse a socializar con nadie.

Una vez logró hacerse con una copa de champán, buscó un lugar apartado en el que relajarse. Estaba junto a las puertas que daban al jardín. Ese día lucía un sol radiante y habían podido dejarlas abiertas. A Lorenzo nunca le había gustado el clima de Oviedo. Su padre había nacido en la costa mediterránea y, aunque los Salcedo poseían una casa cerca de Castellón, optaron por ocupar la vieja casona de la familia materna de doña Juana.

—Ya era hora de que saliera el sol.

La voz le hizo sobresaltarse. Venía del exterior y Lorenzo tuvo que darse media vuelta para ver al hombre que le había hablado. Era alto, aunque no tanto como él, y tenía un físico de atleta que delataba su gusto por el deporte. Tenía la piel un tanto pálida, los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño. Y era jodidamente guapo. Lorenzo se dijo que no debía pensar en esos términos de un hombre, pero su atractivo resultaba innegable.

—Sí. Tanta lluvia cansa a cualquiera.

—Tengo entendido que vives en Madrid durante casi todo el año.

Lorenzo alzó una ceja, sintiéndose bastante incómodo. No tenía la más mínima idea de quién era ese joven y, sin embargo, el otro parecía tener muy claro quién era él.

—No me mires así, hombre. Eres el hermano del homenajeado. ¿Verdad? Todo el mundo sabe que estás estudiando sanación.

Dicho eso, sonrió. A Lorenzo le pareció que era un sinvergüenza, ni más ni menos, y eso captó toda su atención.

—Y tú eres…

—Fabián Pazo.

Le tendió la mano. Su apretón era firme y Lorenzo supo que estaba ante un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo qué sabía muy bien lo que quería. Sólo necesitaba averiguar por qué había empezado a hablar con él.

—Lorenzo Salcedo.

—Por supuesto —El tal Fabián sacó una pitillera del bolsillo y le tendió un cigarro que aceptó gustosamente—. Tu hermano lleva unos días en boca de todos.

—Yo no diría tanto. Sólo de aquellos interesados en la política.

—Ha venido mucha gente.

—A mis padres les gusta hacerlo todo a lo grande. Apuesto a que han invitado a gente a la que ni siquiera conocen.

—Tienes razón —Fabián volvió a sonreír—. A mi madre sólo la han visto un par de veces. Es Aurora Carballeira.

El joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a una mujer bajita y rechoncha que en ese momento conversaba con un tipo que Lorenzo sólo conocía de vista. No le resultó en absoluto familiar y le costó un poco creer que fuera la madre de Fabián.

—Cuando mi padre murió, heredamos una pequeña flota de barcos en Vigo. El negocio es pequeño pero floreciente. Comerciamos sobre todo con estadounidenses, así que por eso estamos aquí. Supongo.

—Pazo… —Dijo Lorenzo tras unos segundos de reflexión—. No es un apellido común entre brujos.

—Mi padre era un pescador muggle. El pobre nunca pudo sacarle demasiado partido a su trabajo, pero desde que murió contamos con la ayudita extra de la magia. Siempre fue un poco terco, negándose a aprovechar todo aquello que podría beneficiarle.

—Hay muggles que son demasiado orgullosos.

—El orgullo nunca lleva a ninguna parte —Fabián se encogió de hombros y le dio una larga calada a su cigarro—. Esperaba de mí que fuese pescador, pero opté por seguir otro camino. No sé qué pensaría si me viera ahora.

—¿Murió hace mucho?

—Este verano se cumplirán diez años. Se ahogó en el mar.

—Lo lamento.

—No hay por qué. Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Lorenzo asintió. Tenía la sensación de que Fabián quería decir algo más, pero que optaba por ser prudente ante un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Iba a decir algo más cuando su padre llego junto a ellos.

—Lorenzo, ven conmigo. Quiero que conozcas a la hija del señor Rupérez.

No hubo tiempo para negativas o protestas. Don Tomás lo había agarrado disimuladamente del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia su inevitable destino. Según tenía entendido, tanto él como el tal Rupérez estaban interesados en unir las familias por medio de un matrimonio y Lorenzo poco había podido decir al respecto hasta ahora. Intercambió una mirada resignada con Fabián Pazo y acompañó a su padre a través del salón.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con ese?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Cuando don Tomás hablaba en susurros y mantenía los puños apretados era señal de que estaba enfadado.

—Es un invitado.

—Sé quién es. No quiero que te vean con él.

—¿Por qué? Su madre es…

—También sé quién es su madre —Don Tomás se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Escúchame, Lorenzo. Los he invitado porque su influencia en el mundo empresarial gallego es cada vez mayor, no porque quiera tenerlos aquí.

—No entiendo.

—Carballeira es una mujer desvergonzada y una barriobajera y su hijo… —Hizo una breve pausa durante la cual su ira pareció ir en aumento—. Es un desviado, Lorenzo.

—¿Un qué?

—Un maricón. No quiero que te vean con él. Podrían confundirse las cosas y ahora que tu hermano ha obtenido un puesto de tanta responsabilidad no necesitamos que haya rumores sobre ti.

Lorenzo frunció los labios y asintió.

La primera vez que encontró atractivo a un chico tenía trece años. Hasta entonces, lo único que le había interesado en la vida era jugar al fútbol, escalar árboles y batirse en duelo con los niños de la escuela de magia, pero con la pubertad llegaron también una serie de cosas que resultaron desconcertantes. Mientras sus compañeros de clase hablaban sobre tetas y traseros femeninos, él no podía evitar fijarse en los chavales mayores.

Pensó que se le pasaría, pero no fue así. Nunca le había contado nada a nadie, pero tenía muy claro que le gustaban los hombres. Para bien o para mal, era incapaz de encontrar atractiva a una mujer.

Suponía que su progenitor pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara y por eso nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de contarle nada. Prefería seguirle la corriente e intentarlo con la hija de Rupérez o con quién fuera. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo un cobarde, pero también sentía que había algo malo dentro de él. Porque ser homosexual no era normal, se lo habían dejado claro desde niño.

—Y ahora vamos a hablar con Francisco. Tengo entendido que su hija es una chica encantadora.

* * *

_**Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Días después.**_

Lorenzo Salcedo observó al hombre y procuró no reírse. Tenía frente a sí a un tipo de unos cincuenta años que se parecía bastante a un sátiro, con cuernecitos, patas de cabra y un serio problema entre las piernas.

—Buenas noches, caballero. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

Había logrado sonar bastante amable y profesional. Era una de las primeras cosas que un sanador aprendía, a mostrarse tranquilo incluso bajo circunstancias como aquella. Sin embargo, el hombre no se tomó demasiado bien su seriedad.

—¿Es que no lo ve? ¿O acaso se cree que tengo este aspecto normalmente?

—Yo diría que no, pero necesito saber qué le ha pasado para sufrir esta transformación.

—Ha sido esa arpía.

Lorenzo carraspeó para disimular una carcajada. Imaginarse a una arpía y un sátiro juntos era cuanto menos curioso. Y bastante inquietante, también.

—¡Mire lo que me ha hecho! Zorra rencorosa. Llevaba meses planeando esto. ¡Meses!

—¿A quién se refiere, señor?

—¡A mi mujer, claro! Y eso que me dijo que me perdonaba lo de la chica esa… ¡Será mentirosa! ¡Mire! Sólo ha ganado tiempo para hacerme esto. ¡Ha estado investigando, la muy guarra!

Lorenzo alzó las cejas y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad. Por momentos como ese merecía la pena ser sanador. La vida en los despachos y la dirección del hospital podrían no atraerle demasiado, pero dar con gente como ese tipo era bastante divertido.

—Entiendo, pero necesito saber si su mujer le ha lanzado un hechizo o si está así por una poción.

—¡No lo sé! Me he despertado así. ¿Qué le parece? Ha sido a traición.

—Muy bien, señor. Le haremos una serie de pruebas para determinar qué ha ocurrido. Por el momento, espere aquí. Regresaré pronto con un colega especialista en daños provocados por hechizos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo que quedarme así? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No se preocupe. Enseguida volverá a la normalidad.

El hombre protestó, pero Lorenzo abandonó la sala. En cuanto cerró la puerta, tuvo que reírse. Sabía que no estaba bien, que si lo veía su supervisora posiblemente le echaría una buena bronca, pero no podía contenerse más. Ese cretino tenía justo lo que se merecía. Lástima que estuviera obligado a ayudarle porque si de él dependiera lo dejaría así para siempre. Consciente de que necesitaba ayuda dado lo delicado de la situación, fue en busca de otro de los sanadores de guardia. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir un pequeño alboroto en la entrada del hospital.

Al parecer, la noche había dejado de ser tranquila. Acababan de llegar tres heridos que tenían muy mala pinta e incluso los aurores se habían personado en San Mateo. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó para ver si podía ayudar, pero al parecer sus colegas ya se habían repartido el trabajo. Intrigado, se dispuso a hablar con uno de los celadores.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sabemos muy bien, pero parece ser que esos tipos están involucrados en un duelo con magia negra. Ya has visto que tenemos tres heridos, pero también hay un muerto.

Magia negra. El asunto era muy serio y él estaba realmente interesado en averiguar cuanta más información, mejor.

—¿Han dicho por qué se estaban peleando?

—Ni idea, pero a los tipos los traen directos desde el puerto de Vigo.

—Vigo…

—Para mí que es una pelea de negocios. Drogas y todo eso.

Lorenzo no dijo nada. Meneó la cabeza erráticamente y vio cómo metían al último herido en las salas de urgencias. Aunque estaba bastante lejos, le pareció que tenía una pierna totalmente cercenada.

—A ver si nos enteramos de lo que ha pasado. Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda.

El celador se alejó prácticamente corriendo. Lorenzo permaneció inmóvil un instante, con los brazos cruzados y el cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad. En Vigo no existía ningún puerto mágico, pero eso no parecía importar a cierto grupo de magos y brujas que dirigían sus negocios desde allí. En los últimos tiempos, entre los jóvenes se había extendido el uso de pociones alucinógenas llegadas desde el otro lado del Atlántico y se rumoreaba que entraban en la península a través de Galicia. Seguramente lo ocurrido esa noche no era más que una pelea entre bandas. Una pelea con mal final.

—Salcedo. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Era el encargado del servicio de urgencias durante esa noche, un sanador de aspecto delicado que tenía muy buena mano para revertir transformaciones. Todo parecía indicar que era el hombre idóneo para solucionar los problemas de su sátiro, aunque a decir verdad había supuesto que a esas alturas debía estar atendiendo a alguno de los recién llegados.

—Le estaba buscando. Tengo un paciente al que me gustaría que viera.

—Muy bien, vamos para allá. Cuénteme lo que le pasa.

Lorenzo estuvo a punto de preguntarle a él por lo ocurrido, convencido de que sabría mucho más que un simple celador, pero comprendió en el acto que sería inútil. Tendría que esperar como los demás porque, tarde o temprano, se enteraría de todo. Un acontecimiento como aquel no podía pasar desapercibido.

* * *

Antes de volver a casa, Lorenzo había decidido tomarse un desayuno contundente en la cafetería del hospital. Por más cansado que estuviera, era incapaz de dormir con el estómago vacío. Aunque el ajetreo en urgencias fue constante durante toda la noche, él tan solo tuvo que encargarse de su sátiro. Al pobre tipo le habían estado administrado una poción durante varias semanas y necesitaría pasarse al menos un mes ingresado y en tratamiento hasta estar restablecido. Se puso un poco histérico cuando se lo comunicaron, pero cuando le dijeron que iban a presentar una denuncia contra su esposa, afirmó que jamás declararía en su contra. A veces, el ser humano era absurdamente estúpido y confundía a Lorenzo. ¡Las memeces que se hacían por amor!

Sentado en su rincón favorito, Lorenzo se dispuso a leer el periódico. Tal y como había supuesto, en la prensa mágica se hacían eco de la batalla campal ocurrida en Vigo. Por lo visto, durante el altercado se hundieron un par de barcos muggles y hubo un pequeño incendio en otro de ellos. Aunque los aurores se personaron allí con la esperanza de dar con un cargamento de sustancias prohibidas, no encontraron ni rastro. De hecho, cuando respondieron al aviso sólo hallaron a los heridos. Uno de ellos había muerto cerca del amanecer, por lo que el incidente se zanjaba con dos brujos muertos y otros dos heridos de gravedad.

Lorenzo centró su atención en el nombre de uno de ellos: Bernardo Provenzano. Le resultaba familiar porque en los últimos tiempos se le relacionaba con asuntos un tanto turbios. Hijo de un antiguo profesor de magia, nació siendo squib y había sido educado en los mejores centros de estudios muggles. Considerando que no tenía forma de defenderse del ataque de un brujo, había sido bastante estúpido al verse involucrado en el duelo de la noche anterior.

—Lorenzo Salcedo. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Aunque la voz no le había sobresaltado en absoluto, sí le sorprendió descubrir a Fabián Pazo en pie junto a él. Después de la fiesta en Oviedo, apenas había pensado en la breve charla que mantuvieron. Recordó la advertencia de su progenitor y, aunque supuso que lo ideal hubiera sido ponerse alerta, optó por tratarlo como hubiera tratado a cualquier otro individuo.

—Buenos días, señor Pazo.

—Por favor, tutéame. Ni que fuéramos dos vejestorios. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Lorenzo se encogió de hombros. Fabián colocó sobre la mesa el café y las tostadas que portaba y se acomodó en la silla de enfrente.

—No esperaba encontrarme contigo.

—Ya sabes que trabajo en San Mateo. Anoche tuve guardia.

Le pareció captar cierta suspicacia en los ojos de su interlocutor, pero fue demasiado rápido para sacar conclusiones.

—Entonces debes estar al tanto de lo ocurrido en Vigo —Señaló el periódico con un gesto—. Es la comidilla del mundo mágico.

—Fui testigo de cómo ingresaban a los heridos, pero no tuve ocasión de tratar a ninguno de ellos.

—Y si lo hubieras hecho, no me lo dirías.

—Exactamente. Debo preservar el secreto profesional.

—En tal caso, no haré preguntas —Fabián sonrió y mordió una tostada embadurnada en mermelada de fruta—. Pareces cansado. ¿Te vuelves a casa?

—En cuanto termine de desayunar, sí.

—Debe ser agotador pasarse toda la noche sin dormir. Yo soy un lirón y no podría.

—Terminas por acostumbrarte —A Lorenzo le asaltó una duda repentina—. Recuerdo que me comentaste que tenéis unos barcos en Vigo. Espero que no se hayan visto afectados.

—¡Oh, no! Todo está bien. Precisamente vengo de allí. El personal está un poco nervioso y me hubiera gustado poder quedarme, pero tengo una consulta dentro de un rato.

—Espero que no sea nada grave.

—Es una revisión rutinaria. Cuando era niño me intoxiqué con las esporas de un hongo mágico y mis pulmones se vieron afectados. Alguna que otra vez sufro ataques de asma, pero todo está bajo control.

—Si sigues el tratamiento adecuado no deberías tener problemas.

—Ya, claro —Fabián se removió en su silla y, sin venir mucho a cuento, le dirigió a Lorenzo una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta. Durante un instante se sintió como un adolescente mirando pornografía a escondidas y temió que se le subieran los colores. Por suerte, logró contenerse—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cosas más importantes?

—Creo que una enfermedad pulmonar crónica lo es.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Sabes por qué me he sentado contigo?

Por amabilidad desinteresada no, eso estaba claro.

—No te conozco lo suficiente para suponerlo siquiera.

—Pues eso tiene una solución. Te invito a cenar.

—¿Disculpa?

Ahora sí que estaba totalmente fuera de juego. Debió elevar sus defensas en cuanto intercambiaron las primeras palabras.

—Es por eso por lo que me he acercado a ti, Lorenzo.

—¿Para invitarme a salir? No parece una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Me parece que eres un tipo muy interesante y el otro día noté que sentías cierto interés por mí.

Definitivamente no había estado equivocado al pensar que era un sinvergüenza. Sin duda, estaba al tanto de los rumores que circulaban sobre su persona y no le importaba lo más mínimo incomodar a otro individuo en público. El hecho de que Lorenzo sintiera curiosidad por saber cómo sería una cena con él era lo de menos. Las reacciones que le despertaba no eran normales y debía evitarlas a toda costa.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños cerrados sobre la mesa. Sabía que la expresión de su rostro debía resultar intimidante y, pese a todo, Fabián Pazo se echó a reír.

—Apuesto a que en tu familia comparten los viejos prejuicios muggles sobre la homosexualidad, pero has de saber que estamos en pleno siglo veinte. Para los brujos como nosotros, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo son normales.

—No digas majaderías. ¡Y no alces la voz!

—No son majaderías, Lorenzo —Pese a que estaba claro que le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran, bajó la voz—. Sé lo que la gente dice de mí y has de saber que tienen razón. En todo.

Salcedo apretó aún más los puños y rechinó los dientes. Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y dejar al otro con la palabra en la boca, pero una fuerza extraña lo mantenía pegado a la silla. La fascinación que le despertaba ese personaje era incuestionable.

—Eso no va conmigo. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Yo creo que sí va contigo —Fabián se acercó tanto a él que era casi indecoroso. Nadie debería comportarse así en un hospital—. Sé cómo me miras. Sé que quieres lo mismo que yo.

—Estás diciendo estupideces. Yo no soy como tú.

—Sólo por los prejuicios de tu familia. Necesitas dejarte llevar.

Sí, posiblemente tuviera razón, lo cual no dejaba de resultar curioso. Lorenzo tenía la sensación de que se dejaba llevar demasiado: por sus padres, por sus amistades, por lo que se esperaba de él. Y por un instante quiso que fuera Fabián Pazo el que le guiara por un camino que jamás se atrevería a seguir.

—No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar sobre eso. Deberías callarte.

Fabián echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, sonriendo, se alejó de él nuevamente. Cruzó los brazos con satisfacción y cierto aire burlón.

—Tienes razón. A veces se me olvida dónde estoy. Tú, en cambio, pareces saberlo muy bien.

—Mira, estoy cansado y empiezas a darme dolor de cabeza. Me voy.

Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Fabián le detuvo colocándole una mano en el brazo. Su contacto fue electrizante y le pasó algo que jamás le había ocurrido, ni siquiera durante su adolescencia, cuando las hormonas campaban a sus anchas. Sintió un calor electrizante que empezó en el lugar de contacto y fue directo a cierta parte de su anatomía. Un deseo que prácticamente le dejó sin habla.

—Quedemos, Lorenzo. Una noche que tengas libre. Podremos hablar más tranquilamente. Te prometo que seré bueno.

En su mirada pudo ver que ser bueno implicaba muchas cosas. Se quedó inmóvil un instante e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que podría significarlo todo o no significar nada. Fabián le dejó marchar, pero antes le introdujo un pequeño papel en el bolsillo del pantalón. Su número de teléfono.

* * *

_**Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Al día siguiente.**_

—El comandante de aurores se ha comprometido a dar una rueda de prensa. ¿Sabes algo de Provenzano?

A pesar de que apenas llevaban unos días frecuentándose, Ángeles Rupérez le trataba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Si en algún momento pensó que su futura prometida podría ser una cabeza hueca en busca de un marido que la mantuviera, le bastó mantener con ella una conversación para comprender que tenía la cabeza muy bien amueblada. Trabajaba como locutora en la radio mágica y estaba consiguiendo hacerse un nombre en el mundillo del periodismo. Además, era una mujer guapa y elegante. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos claros y sabía muy bien cómo comportarse en público.

Ángeles podría convertirse en la esposa ideal. Lástima que a Lorenzo no le interesaran las mujeres, en esos días menos que nunca. No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza a Fabián Pazo y por la noche se había descubierto a sí mismo con el teléfono en la mano, dispuesto a llamar para quedar con él. No era tan ingenuo como para no saber lo que pasaría si se encontraban, pero realmente quería que pasara. Lo necesitaba.

Procurando alejar de sus pensamientos a ese maldito caradura, Lorenzo se centró en su conversación con Ángeles. En los últimos días habían salido juntos en varias ocasiones, ambos conscientes de lo importante que era conocerse si finalmente decidían comprometerse.

—Se está recuperando. Ha perdido la pierna definitivamente, pero por lo que cuentan mis compañeros, lo ha aceptado bastante bien.

—A estas alturas ya deben haberlo interrogado varias veces.

—Tengo entendido que no se cansa de repetir que no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Vigo. Dice que estaba allí atendiendo sus negocios y que se encontró con el duelo de casualidad.

—Sí, apuesto a que sabrá muy bien cómo librarse de este problema.

—¿Pones en duda su palabra?

Ángeles se detuvo, echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor y se agarró al brazo de su acompañante.

—Llevamos varios meses investigando el tráfico de pociones en Galicia y no creo que Provenzano sea tan inocente como afirma ser. Es listo y sabe mantener un perfil bajo, pero dudo que estuviera en el puerto por casualidad.

—El otro superviviente corrobora su testimonio.

—Por la cuenta que le trae. ¿No te parece?

Lorenzo asintió. Sabía perfectamente que la versión oficial de los hechos poco tenía que ver con la realidad, aunque prefería no hacer conjeturas como sí hacía Ángeles. Después de todo, ella era periodista.

—Veo que estás enterada de muchas cosas.

—Basta con moverse por los círculos adecuados y saber escuchar. Por supuesto, no tengo pruebas para demostrar lo que estoy diciendo, pero estoy segura de que Provenzano está metido en el ajo.

—¿Y tienes idea de quiénes eran los que se enfrentaron a él?

Hizo la pregunta por curiosidad y también por seguirle la corriente, pero no esperaba una respuesta. Por eso le sorprendió que Ángeles sonriera y le palmera el hombro.

—Por supuesto que tengo una idea, Lorenzo. Los Carballeira.

El pelo de la nuca se le erizó y por un instante detuvo sus pasos. Pensó en Fabián, en su presencia en el hospital aquella mañana y se sintió extraño. Decepcionado. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Ángeles estuviera en lo cierto y ese hombre hubiera acudido a San Mateo no para visitarle a él, precisamente?

—¿Los Carballeira? —Preguntó, procurando disimular su estupor.

—Estuvieron en la fiesta de despedida de tu hermano. De hecho, creo que hablaste con el hijo de la matriarca.

Acompañó esa última palabra con un gesto que en otras circunstancias podría haber resultado cómico.

—Me cuesta creer que mi padre haya invitado a su casa a una delincuente.

—Carballeira es tan lista como Provenzano. En la redacción podemos tener nuestras sospechas y, de hecho, los aurores también las tienen, pero no hay nada contra ellos. Oficialmente, el negocio de los Carballeira es completamente legal.

—Fabián me dijo que comercian con Estados Unidos.

—Veo que tratas con mucha familiaridad al hijo de esa mujer.

—Estuvimos charlando un rato y se presentó.

—Pues sí. Tienes tres barcos que se mueven constantemente por el Atlántico. No sólo tienen negocios con brujos estadounidenses, también se mueven mucho por Brasil, el Caribe y la costa africana.

—Y sospecháis que son…

Traficantes. Lorenzo no necesitó terminar la frase para que Ángeles asintiera. Apenas fue consciente de lo que dijo a continuación puesto que tanta revelación le había dejado estupefacto.

—Me encontré a Fabián Carballeira en San Mateo ayer mismo. Me dijo que tenía una consulta médica, pero después de todo lo que me estás diciendo, no sé qué pensar.

—Bueno, es bastante posible que no te mintiera. O puede que fuera a tantear el terreno.

O a acabar con el enemigo. Lorenzo empezaba a estar tan agitado que le costaba un mundo mantener la compostura, así que invitó a Ángeles a tomar asiento en un banco cercano. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa, completamente ajena a los pensamientos del brujo.

—Esperemos que el Comandante López nos aclare algunos detalles en la rueda de prensa. No confío en que revele demasiada información, pero tal vez nos dé algún hilo del que tirar.

—¿Tienes la impresión de que López sabe lo que se hace?

—No sé qué decirte. Yo diría que es todo un experto aplicando la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Cumple con su obligación pero poco más. Si en una investigación surgen demasiadas dificultades, tiende a tirar la toalla.

—Hay gente en el Ministerio que piensa más o menos como tú.

—Me atrevería a dar un nombre, pero seré discreta.

—Te lo agradeceré.

Intercambiaron una mirada que fue casi cómplice y Lorenzo lamentó de veras no ser capaz de sentirse atraído por ella. Charlaron de cosas más banales durante un buen rato y, al despedirse, volvió a pensar en Fabián Pazo. Estaba bastante molesto con él y, aunque debió pensárselo dos veces antes de hacer lo que hizo, le llamó por teléfono. Tenían que hablar.

* * *

Fabián lo citó en un club privado para caballeros en el corazón del Madrid muggle. El aire estaba viciado por el humo del tabaco y la música sonaba suave e incitante. Lorenzo jamás había estado en un sitio así, pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que los hombres que allí se reunían no lo hacían para charlar precisamente.

Procurando no mirar demasiado a su alrededor, se acercó a la barra y se pidió un whisky. No sabía por qué estaba allí, y mucho menos para qué. No sabía si quería marcharse o quedarse y no tenía la más mínima idea de si esa noche cambiaría o no su vida. Posiblemente sí.

—Buenas noches, Lorenzo —Fabián acababa de llegar, vestido con ropa formal y con los ojos repletos de malicia y determinación. Una vez más, Salcedo comprendió que ese hombre era de los que siempre conseguían lo que querían—. Me sorprendió tu llamada.

—¿Pensaste que no la haría?

—¡Oh, no! Sabía que al final terminarías cediendo, pero esperaba que tardaras más tiempo. Has sido muy fácil de convencer.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, le puso una mano en el brazo. Lorenzo se apartó de forma instintiva y sintió cómo la furia aparecía en su interior. ¿Acaso ese cretino creía que iba a manipularlo con tanta facilidad?

—He venido para hablar.

—Sí, en ese quedamos.

—Quiero saber por qué estabas en San Mateo en realidad —Dijo, negándose a mirar a los ojos a Fabián—. Sé que no fue por mí.

—Ya te dije que quería ver al médico.

—Tampoco fue por eso —Lorenzo apretó los dientes, contrariado porque ese tipo le despertara tantas emociones—. No me gusta que me mientan y sé que tú lo has hecho.

—¡No me digas! —Espetó el otro, sarcástico. Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada curiosa—. ¿Por qué crees que estaba allí?

Era el momento. Debía decidir si ponía las cartas sobre la mesa o no. Sabía que revelar esa clase de información podía resultar peligroso, sabía que actuaba movido por el orgullo herido al sentirse engañado y sabía que posiblemente estaba siendo un tonto, pero no pudo callar. Jamás se le había dado bien guardarse las cosas.

—Por Provenzano.

Fabián se puso serio, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras. Durante bastante tiempo sopesó qué decir a continuación y, aunque Lorenzo pensó que seguiría mintiéndole, finalmente no lo hizo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Provenzano?

—Lo suficiente.

Con bastante parsimonia, Fabián Pazo llamó al camarero, se pidió una copa para sí mismo y ordenó que rellenaran la de Lorenzo y se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir con la charla.

—Hay una clase de gente que no soporto, Lorenzo. Aquellos que fingen saber más de lo que saben en realidad. Y tú no sabes nada ni de Provenzano, ni de mí.

—No debo andar muy desencaminado si te pones a la defensiva.

—No estoy a la defensiva, simplemente digo que estás jugando a algo que no entiendes.

—Entiendo que eres un mentiroso. No me gusta que me traten como si fuera imbécil.

—En ningún momento he hecho eso. Si me acerqué a ti, es porque me interesas.

—¿Y por qué te intereso?

—¿Qué crees tú?

Lorenzo suspiró. Fabián ya no parecía el tipo desvergonzado de las veces anteriores. Había algo en él que daba miedo y que al mismo tiempo le atraía como la miel a las moscas. Algo que quería conocer en mayor profundidad.

—Trabajo en San Mateo. Podría ayudarte a acercarte a Provenzano.

Fabián alzó las cejas y, esa vez sí, se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Qué absurdo! ¿Para qué querría yo hacer eso?

—Es tu enemigo.

Esperaba que dijera algo más, pero Fabián siguió riéndose hasta que Lorenzo se sintió tonto y tuvo ganas de arrearle un puñetazo. Entonces, recuperó la expresión del principio de la conversación y se acercó a él.

—No te mentí. Me interesas, Lorenzo. Quiero quitarte todas esas tonterías que tienes metidas en la cabeza sobre la homosexualidad. Quiero llevarte a la habitación que tengo alquilada justo en este edificio y follarte hasta reventar.

Se quedó mudo. La garganta se le secó y se le olvidó todo lo que tenía que ver con Provenzano. Mientras hablaba, se había ido acercando a él y Lorenzo se estremeció cuando le puso una mano en la entrepierna. El deseo que le invadió fue mil veces más fuerte que el que experimentó esa primera vez, en la cafetería del hospital.

—Estás enfermo —Musitó, aunque no movió un músculo—. Déjame.

—Retírate si quieres. No te tengo sujeto.

Era verdad. Bastaba con dar un paso atrás para librarse de su contacto. Porque Fabián Pazo era un maricón, un promiscuo sinvergüenza y posiblemente un delincuente y un asesino cercenador de piernas. Era peligroso e indigno y, pese a todo, Lorenzo no se apartó. Quería más de eso. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

_**Vigo. Por la mañana.**_

Al fin habían dado con la soplona. Esa maldita zorra se había atrevido a contarle a Bernardo cuándo recibirían el próximo cargamento de droga y eso le había costado la pérdida de varios millones de pesetas y la muerte de dos de sus hombres más valiosos. La muy estúpida pensó que Provenzano y los suyos cuidarían de ella, pero ahora era suya. Le iba a dar su merecido. Cuando terminara con ella, iba a desear no haber nacido.

—Buenos días, madre. Veo que estás particularmente contenta esta mañana.

Aurora miró a su hijo y sonrió. Fabián la hacía sentir muy orgullosa. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre y era un hombre inteligente. Llegado el momento, sería un digno sucesor de ambos.

—Tenemos al topo.

—No me digas. ¿De quién se trata?

—Loles.

—¿Esa sosa reprimida?

—La misma.

—Supongo que no se ha escapado.

—Los chicos la están llevando al almacén. Voy a ir para allá ahora mismo.

—Me parece bien —Fabián tomó asiento y agitó la varita para hacer aparecer un copioso desayuno frente a sus ojos—. Antes de que vayas a jugar, tenemos que hablar.

—A no ser que te hayas cargado a esos periodistas, prefiero irme.

—No he llegado a tanto, pero pronto sabremos más cosas sobre Ángeles Rupérez.

Aunque Aurora no dijo nada, en su expresión se le notaba el interés.

—¿Te acuerdas de Lorenzo Salcedo, su futuro prometido?

—Por supuesto. Es hijo de ese cerdo presuntuoso.

—Pues he pasado toda la noche con él. Dentro de nada lo tendré comiendo de mi mano.

Aurora empezó a reírse. Todo el mundo decía que su risa y la de Fabián eran muy parecidas y estaban en lo cierto. El joven observó a su madre en silencio, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus logros, y empezó a untar una tostada con mantequilla.

—Así que tus sospechas son ciertas.

—Sabes que tengo buen ojo para esas cosas. No hay hombre que se me resista, ni siquiera los que insisten en encerrarse en el armario.

—Bien. Si nos ayuda a llegar hasta esa mujer, me parece bien lo que hagas. Pero me pregunto una cosa, hijo. ¿Era necesario pasar la noche con él?

—He tenido amantes mejores, pero ha sido divertido. El tipo es un inexperto total, pero seguro que mejora con el tiempo.

—Es posible —Aurora echó un vistazo a la ventana. Desde su bonito apartamento muggle tenía una vista excepcional del mar—. ¿Realmente crees que te ayudará a echarle el guante a esa puta?

—De hecho, creo que si aprieto las tuercas adecuadas puede que lo haga voluntariamente.

—No corras riesgos innecesarios. Esto no es un juego.

—Siempre he dicho que te tomas las cosas muy en serio, madre. Pero no te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

Aurora Carballeira no estaba tan segura. Su hijo pareció dar por terminada la conversación y se centró en su desayuno. Hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo aquel grupillo de periodistas encabezados por Ángeles Rupérez apenas les habían molestado, pero últimamente estaban demostrando bastante más perspicacia que los aurores y era necesario mantenerlos a raya. Fabián estaba obrando bien, pero tendía a perder la cabeza cuando se trataba de hombres. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Había luchado demasiado para fracasar ahora.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_Confieso que he tenido serios problemas para saber cuándo terminar esta historia. Creo que al final me ha quedado todo más o menos coherente y disfruto como una enana dejando ese desenlace abierto. Y es que la historia de Lorenzo no se puede contar en sólo 7.000 palabras. Después de conocer a Fabián le pasan muchas cosas y seguramente las narre todo en otro fic. O a lo mejor no, que tengo muchos planes en mente. La cuestión es que espero que hayáis disfrutado; he querido dejar claro que no creo que haya demasiadas diferencias entre cómo se toman los brujos y los muggles el asunto de la homosexualidad y yo diría que lo he conseguido. Y también creo que he conseguido plasmar el color rojo en la historia (conflictos, peligros, deseo, amor, determinación). Ahora sólo espero vuestros comentarios._

_Besetes._


End file.
